Confiding in a Friend
by queenkhaleesistark
Summary: Kitty decides to confide in Miles, about Elliot. Missing scene from episode 4. Kitty/Miles friendship


Hello, this is my first Crimson Field fic, so don't bite my head off please. This is a Miles/Kitty but not romantic but friendship, I fully ship Kitty/Thomas. This is my interpretation on what happened after Miles and Kitty left the hotel and the ride back to the hospital. Italics is a flashback.

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters that would be recognised, all credit goes to the BBC. I own all of the original characters that you don't recognise.

Hope you enjoy,

Rosie xx

* * *

Confiding in a Friend

Kitty was terrified, why would he do that again? Why can't she see her? Her own daughter? All these questions were rushing through her head as she made it slowly back to the car.

"Kitty!" she heard behind her and Miles was running after her, holding her coat, hat and handbag she had left in the restaurant. He caught up to her as she slumped down to the ground next to the car.

"Kitty!" he repeated this time a tone of worry in his voice as he knelt down beside her.

"Are you alright?" he asked again in a tone of worry. He tried to put his arm around her but she shrugged it off, tears dripped down her face.

"I'm fine, let's just get back to the hospital before Matron has both of us court martialed" she replied as she composed herself and brushed the stray hairs from her face. She let Miles help her into her coat and she placed her hat back on. Shakily, she got back into the car.

They were rolling along through the French countryside when Kitty decided she would tell him.

"I was 19, Elliot was in his 30's. My mother thought it would be the perfect marriage. A privileged girl Katherine Trevelyan and a rich widower Elliot Vincent," Kitty said suddenly.

"You were 19? Still barely a child, he was twice your age" Miles replied outraged as he pulled over to the side of the road, he wouldn't risk her life. He listened tentatively.

"I was nothing special, in fact I was a bore to my family. They sent me to boarding school most of my life, my mother would always say I was an accident. When my father died we began to lose money until Elliot asked for my hand in marriage. I myself had promised my heart to a boy I had known from childhood James Lowell, but my mother would have nothing of that…

_Kitty was playing the piano in the conservatory, her slender fingers danced over the immaculate ivory and charcoal black keys as the room was filled with a soft melody. Her heart was in the melody, her divine escape from reality. Her floral skirt flowed over the stool and her blouse was cool against her hot flesh caused by the August sun coming into the conservatory._

_A short maid rushed into the room dressed in a black dress and white apron._

_"Miss Trevelyan, your mother requests your presence in her study" she said after bowing._

_"Thank you Dotty" Kitty replied and left the room, she walked swiftly to her mother's study. She knocked on the old oak door twice and awaited an answer._

_"Come in," Kitty heard her mother's harsh voice, she opened the door slowly. She found her mother sat behind her desk and next to her was a man, he had light brown hair like the colour of honey, and stood very tall in a polished military uniform._

_"This is my daughter, Mr Vincent. Katherine say hello to Elliot Vincent," asked, no, ordered Rose Trevelyan._

_"Hello, Mr Vincent. Should I be expecting a wedding or is this just part time?" She said slightly smirking._

_"Yes, we should be expecting a wedding," replied Rose._

_"I'll happily go dress shopping with you, mother," offered Kitty._

_"It is I who shall go dress shopping with you, Katherine. As it is you who will wed Mr Vincent," said Rose, smirking._

_"No, I'm not marrying him!" shouted Kitty, outraged._

_"Excuse us, Elliot. Could you stand outside for a minute, I need to talk to my daughter?" said Rose, holding back her anger._

_"Of course Madam" he replied and opened the heavy wood doors, stepping outside._

_"How dare you embarrass me like that!" yelled Rose as she slapped Kitty around the face, viciously._

_"I'm not marrying him, he is twice my age! Father would never make me do this!" Kitty contorted just as angrily._

_"Your father is dead, you silly girl! You will marry Elliot, then I will be rid of you. The failure for a daughter." spat Rose venomously_

_"I'm promised to James Lowell! I'm sure his mother and father would oppose to this 'forced' marriage" Kitty replied, tears now running down her face._

_"You silly girl, you thought you would marry into the Lowell's? The richest oil makers in the country? Oh you did, I wouldn't be surprised if you hadn't parted your legs for him yet!" She laughed._

_"I'm not a common whore, mother!" Kitty yelled back._

_"Well you sure as well act like one, Katherine! Now I have not spent 19 years raising you, so you can do nothing for this family. You will marry Elliot, end of conversation! Wipe your eyes, stop sobbing, you stupid girl!" Rose stated._

_Kitty swiftly wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her blouse. Rose left the room swiftly and returned with Elliot, he looked too happy._

_"My daughter has graciously accepted your hand in marriage" replied Rose. Elliot stepped forward and knelt before Kitty and took her hand in his. He brought her fingers to his lips and kissed them softly._

_"I will be a good husband to you, Katherine." He spoke truthfully._

"I'm led to believe that wasn't the case" said Miles knowing what she would tell him next.

"You would be right, he was an abusive, vile man. He took me forcibly on our wedding night" she gulped as tears began streaming down her face.

"So why did he want to see you?" he asked.

"About 2 years ago, I met James again, James Lowell. I had suffered so many miscarriages, I just needed love. Before I knew it, I was having an affair with him. It didn't feel wrong. It felt right, we were going to marry anyway but then Elliot found out and took my daughter from me" she replied.

"Shouldn't the mother get the advantage in the courts?" questioned Miles.

"Not when the mother had participated in a traitorous affair" she replied, bitterly.

"Is that why Elliot wanted to see you? To get your confession?" he asked.

"Yes, the confession that I was an adulterer, an unfit mother and a terrible woman. So he got Sylvie, I will never see her again!" she said choking back tears as she unintentionally laid her head on Miles' shoulder.

"Its ok, Kitty. I'm sure you will, after the courts hear of your service to the British Army. They will be not have a second thought to give you your daughter back" reassured Miles as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Really?" she asked as her face lit up.

"What better a mother than a woman who has cared for men at the brink of life and death" he said nodding.

"Now let's get back before, as you said earlier, Matron kills us" he chuckled as she lifted her head off his shoulder and sat upright in the seat for the ride to back to the hospital.

* * *

Hello again, how was that? I see Miles as a friend for Kitty as he realises that she has feelings for Thomas and he doesn't want to get in between their happiness. If you like, review. I don't mind. I might write drabbles detailing Kitty's marriage to Elliot, the birth of Sylvie, her affair etc.

Thanks for reading and have a good day,

Rosie xxx


End file.
